Potter Pan, Blanca Mione, El Zorro, etc
by acaramelada
Summary: Este es un mini fic medio loco...es de humor, un poco de romance, espero que les guste!! besos! r/r!! Mari


**Hola! este es un fic que se me ocurrió en la noche, dije "Potter Pan", y se me empezaron a ocurrir las cosas... **

**Esta de más decir que los personajes no son míos y eso.. **

**Besos! Espero que les guste este fic mezcla Harry Potter con Peter Pan, Blanca Nieves.. **

**Reviews please!! Se que no es bueno el fic, pero bueno!.. **

Mari 

Parodia Harry Potter 

Blanca Mione se encontraba montada en el corcel del príncipe Krum. Aferrada a su espalda para no caerse del caballo blanco. 

Se detuvieron en un claro, había un lago que reflejaba el sol en sus aguas, y muchos árboles alrededor. 

El príncipe ayudó a Hermione a bajarse del corcel. 

-Herrmione...- Dijo Krum en tono dulce. 

-¿Qué?- Le contestó ella desinteresada. 

-Querría pedirrte...pedirrte que...que fuerras mi esposa- 

-¿¡Qué!?..Ya le pediste mi mano en matrimonio a mi padre y por eso casi me corta el brazo entero!..- 

-Perro tu padrre quierre que nos casemos....- 

-Ya lo se, entonces para que ¡/&·%!@!* me pides que nos casemos si me voy a tener que casar igual contigo, cuando yo amo a otro...- Le respondió Hermione a punto de llorar. –Odio el acento Búlgaro que tienes! Odio lo egoísta que eres! No te amo y sin embargo no te importa!-

-Ah Hermione...-Suspiró Krum, TRATANDO de abrazarla, mientras Hermione se escapaba de sus brazos. 

*En su corceeeeeel cuando sale la lunaaaaa aparece el bravo zorroooooo* 

-Eh? Que? De donde salió esa música?...Perro que demonios...?- Dijo Krum. Cuando apareció un hombre vestido de negro con una cinta en sus ojos (aunque dejaba ver los hermosos ojos azules de la persona), con un sombrero negro sobre sus cabellos rojos, y con una espada, montando un caballo negro. 

-Siiii!!- Gritó Hermione. –El zorro!!...¿No es muy temprano?..no salió la luna todavía...- 

El hombre sonrió, miró su reloj con cara de asombro, se encogió de hombros y empezó a batallar con Krum, quien había sacado una espada (¿Magia?). 

Luego de unos minutos Viktor Krum se encontraba en el piso mientras el zorro le apuntaba con la espada al cuello a centímetros de su piel. 

-Ahora ríndete..- 

-Nunca!!- Respondió Viktor en tono heroico y dramático. –Morrirré porr mi amada si es necesarrio!!- 

-Bla Bla Bla..si si muy conmovedor..vamos no tengo todo el día, tengo que ir con mis enanitos...-Dijo Blanca Mione. 

-Pero..Blanca Mione..¿No puedo matarlo?- 

-Aj! Ese apodo no me gusta...díganme Hermione nada más...y no, no puedes matarlo, déjalo allí...estoy esperando la parte en la que...- 

-Si si ahí va...- Dejó la espada y antes que Krum pueda hacer algo, sacó su varita y dijo: -Petrificus Totalus- 

Krum quedó en el suelo inmóvil sin mover nada más que sus ojos asustados. 

-Ahora si...- Dijo El Zorro. Tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la subió al caballo. Y se fueron al galope... 

Tres horas después Krum seguía inmóvil en el bosque. Cuando apareció una figura masculina, vestida de verde, y con un gorrito puntiagudo del mismo color. 

-Ajá!- Dijo cuando se acercó. –Campaginnyta!!- 

Un hada muy pequeña llegó volando, era pelirroja y llevaba un vestido blanco y sus alas eran pequeñas y celestes casi transparentes. 

-Hola Potter Pan- Le saludó ella "Rayos! Pero que bien se ve..esa ropa color verde resalta sus ojos esmeralda...!" 

-¿Quién es este muggle?- Le preguntó el. 

-¿Y por que tendría que saberlo yo? Pregúntale a el!- 

-Pero no ves que esta inmovilizado..!- 

-Hay Harry...! le aplicaron un conjuro!! mago genio!!- 

-Ah! Ya ya..bueno..no es para que te pongas así...FINITE INCANTATEM- Dijo Harry apuntando con la varita. 

Krum pudo moverse nuevamente y se puso de pie. 

-Miles de grracias!!- 

-Hey! Quien te dijo que era un favor? Quien eres?- 

-Viktorr Krrum- 

-¿Por qué hablas así?- Preguntó Campaginnyta. 

-Porr que soy Búlgarro- 

-Oh! Ya veo...y que hace un Búlgaro aquí?- Le dijo Harry. Krum les contó a los dos extraños la desaparición de su amada. 

-Por lo que veo ella no te quería no?- 

-Clarro que si!..me ama como yo la amo a ella, perro se la ha llevado el zorro- 

Campaginnyta miró con lastima a Krum "Que ingenuo". 

-Nosotros te ayudaremos, a cambio de algo, claro- 

-además que tengo intriga por saber quien es el zorro desde hace ya mucho tiempo- 

-Esta bien, harré lo que ustedes digan, siemprre y cuando me ayuden a recuperrar a mi prrincesa...- 

-¿Quién es?- 

-Blanca Mione- 

-Ah! La de los enanitos!- 

-Ajá- 

-Bueno, yo se donde está su casa, vamos- 

-Espera Campaginnyta, yo tengo que ir un segundo a la tierra muggle..-Le dijo Harry. 

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Campaginnyta temiendo la respuesta. 

-Wendy-Chang me espera...- Dijo con tono soñador. 

-Bah! Si ni siquiera sabe que vas!- 

-er..bueno...no importa...ustedes vayan...- La pequeña campaginnyta voló hasta el hombro de Harry y se acercó a su oído. 

-¿Me piensas dejar sola con este..animal?- 

-Será por unos momentos...- 

-Esta bien..cámbiame no más por una muggle..te esperamos en el jardín de atrás de la casa- 

-Adiós- 

Krum y Campaginnyta se dirigieron hacia la casa de Blanca Mione. 

Mientras tanto, en una ciudad muggle, una chica estaba mirando por su ventana con sus ojos japoneses. 

-Oh..como quisiera poder salir a hacer magia..pero con estos muggles..- 

-Yo te puedo llevar a un lugar donde puedes hacer toda la magia que quieras- Dijo alguien que acababa de aparecer en la ventana flotando en el aire. 

-¡¿Qué?!..¿¡Quien...- Comenzó Wendy-Chang. 

-Soy Potter Pan...ven conmigo..- Le tomó la mano y le dijo: -Salta..te llevare a Nunca Jamás, si piensas que puedes volar, vas a volar...- 

-¡¡Pero no tengo escoba!!...caeré y moriré!!...- 

-No!..si piensas que puedes volar..volaras..- 

-Esta bien...- Wendy-Chang soltó la mano de Harry. –Soy una mujer independiente...si vuelvo, puedo hacerlo sola- 

-De acuerdo- 

Harry voló mientras que Wendy-Chang saltaba..y caía desde el piso 24 del departamento. Mientras gritaba: -Te dije que moriríaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Se escuchó un estruendo y ningún ruido más. 

-Oh...era buena en adivinación...- Dijo Harry tristemente. Se fue volando hacia Nunca Jamás. Tenía que ir a la casa de Blanca Mione. 

Mientras, pasó por el gran lago, donde había un velero, no resistió la tentación y bajó. 

-Ajá!- Le gritó alguien cuando estuvo ya en el barco. 

-Capitán Gancho!!- El capitán Gancho era uno de sus peores enemigos, tenía en lugar de su nariz, un gancho.

-Si! Potter Pan..te matare!!..- Sacó su varita y dijo: -Avada kedab...- ***BLUM*** El capitán gancho cayó gracias a que Draco, una especie de sirviente para el capitán, había llegado corriendo atropelladamente chocándolo. 

-Draco!! Argr!! Te dije que yo quería matarlo sin interrupciones!!- 

-Lo siento capitán Gancho!! Pero yo también quiero matarlo señor..!! por favor!!- 

-No!- 

-Por favor!!- 

-Eh dicho que no!!!!!- 

Potter Pan se sentó. Una hora después seguían discutiendo. Se paró y dijo: 

-Bueno, volveré otro día, tengo que ir a otro lugar ahora, adiós- 

-Pero Potter Pan..a donde vas?- Le dijo Draco, y sin que Harry se de cuenta, El Capitán Gancho(Snape) tramaba algo. -A la casa de Blanca Mione, el zorro se la ah llevado, y..- Harry comenzó a contarles lo de Krum. 

Draco rompió en llanto. 

-Buaaaaaa noooo ella no lo quiere, pero es tan conmovedor, se ha enamorado del zorro, y..y..y..-Decía llorando. 

-Ya dije yo que le afectaba la novela de las cuatro...- Murmuró El capitán entre dientes. 

-Adiós- Dijo Potter Pan y se echó a volar. 

-Voy a llamar a Lord Voldemort...- Dijo El Capitán Gancho cuando ya no estaba Potter Pan. 

Cuando llegó a la casa de Blanca Mione, Krum y Campaginnyta estaban en unos arbustos del jardín, pudo encontrarlos gracias al llanto de Krum. 

Harry llegó y se escondió con ellos. Mientras Viktor lloraba, por que Campaginnyta le había abierto los ojos, Hermione no lo amaba. Pero a el no le importaba, quería encontrarla. 

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Blanca Mione.... 

-Ya te eh dicho, no voy a hacer nada contigo si no te sacas la mascara, necesito saber quien eres!- 

-Y yo te digo lo mismo, que no!- Dijo el zorro. Mientras trataba de alcanzar a Blanca Mione, que se escapaba por la habitación de sus brazos. 

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y uno de los enanitos se asomó. 

-¿Pasa algo Hermione?- 

-No, nada Seamus, vete vete..- Dijo en tono superior. 

-Esta bien, cualquier cosa todos estamos abajo- 

-Bueno, zorro...- Le dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos. Tanto el zorro como Blanca Mione casi se desmayan. –Esta bien, tu ganas, no hace falta que me digas quien eres...- 

El zorro sonrió y corrió a abrazar a Hermione, ella respondió al abrazo y se besaron apasionadamente. Mientras que ella, sin que el zorro se de cuenta, desataba su cinta en el rostro. Cuando por fin la sacó pudo ver quien era. 

-Ron!!- Gritó ella cortando el beso. El la miró y sorprendido, a la vez triste o avergonzado le dijo: 

-Si...¿A quien esperabas? ¿A "viky"?- 

-No..Viky está en el bosque tieso como una roca ahora, y no me importa- 

-En..en serio?- 

-Claro! A quien le importa ese idiota! Es feo, odio su acento, odio todo de el!- 

-¿Her..Hermione eres tu?- 

-Si- 

-Emm...este...quiero pedirte..eh..lo siento, se que tal vez...pero yo te..yo..lo que pasa...- Ron comenzó a hablar titubeando pero fue cortado por un abrazo de Hermione seguido por un beso. 

En ese momento entraron Potter Pan, Campaginnyta y Krum. 

-No!! Trraición!! Herrmione!!- Dijo Viktor. 

-Otra vez tu!? No te había dejado en el bosque?!- Le dijo Ron molesto. 

-Si, perro potterr pan y campaginnyta me ayudarron- 

Ron miró a campaginnyta que lo miraba con la boca abierta. 

-Mi propio hermano!! Es el zorro!!- Dijo ella. 

-Mi mejor amigo!!- Gritó Harry. 

-Mi enemigo!!- Krum habló. 

-Mi novio...- Dijo, obviamente, Hermione. 

-¿Qué?..Herrmione..ya no me quierres?- 

-Es que nunca me escuchas?! Nunca te quise y nunca te querre..ya te dije, amo a otro...- Dijo mirando a Ron, este sonrió y la abrazó mirando a Viktor Krum. "Ja! Estúpido! Te la gane! Te la gane! Te creías mucho en el baile de navidad eh?! eh?! ten esta!!" Pensaba Ron. 

-Perro como lo amabas si no sabías que erra el?- 

-Pero tu te crees que soy idiota? Todo el tiempo supe que era el, no me enamoro de alguien que no se la identidad, Krum- Ron palideció y luego se puso rojo, "que ingenuo! Como pensó que no se daría cuenta que era el!". 

-Me las pagarrás zorrrro!!!- Le dijo abalanzándose encima de el. Así comenzaron a pegarse mutuamente... 

Cuando por fin lograron separarlos un enanito llamó a Blanca Mione. 

Ella salió y se encontró con un hombre de capa negra cerca del árbol de manzanas, no se podía ver su rostro, aunque se notaban unos ojos rojos. 

-Ho..Hola, quien eres?- 

-Blanca Mione...- 

-La misma..¿Se le ofrece algo?- 

-Si, me llamo Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, vengo a traerte esta manzana- Sacó una manzana roja, Hermione miró el manzano, era de manzanas verdes. 

-¿De donde ha sacado esta manzana?- 

-Tengo un pequeño jardín en mi casa...- 

-Oh! Que considerado! Gracias..!- 

-Cómela..!- 

-Eh? por que? La guardare para la cena, no como entre comidas..- 

-Vamos..quiero ver si te gusta...uno de los enanos me dijo que te gustaban las manzanas- 

-Enserio? Cual?- 

-Eh...eh...Doxy..?- 

-Ah si! Doxy!- Milagrosamente Voldemort había acertado con cualquier nombre. –Esta bien..- Ella mordió la manzana y comió un trozo. En ese momento comenzó a sentirse mal. 

Lo último que escuchó fue la risa de Lord Voldemort antes de caer inconsciente al suelo. 

A los quince minutos de que Hermione había salido, Ron estaba preguntándose: 

-¿Dónde esta Hermione?, ¿a dónde fue?, ¿Por qué no vuelve?- 

-Si erres así Hermione te va a dejarr, y volverrá conmigo- 

-Tu cállate Búlgaro- 

Campaginnyta voló hasta la ventana y pudo ver el cuerpo de Blanca Mione tirado en el piso. 

-¡¡Dios mío!!- Gritó. 

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron todos. 

-Blanca Mione!! Allí!!- Señaló. Ron, y Viktor se pusieron pálidos y todos corrieron hacia el jardín mientras campaginnyta volaba. 

-No!! Hermione!!- Gritaba Ron. 

-Blanca Mioneeee!!- Gritó mas fuerte Krum. 

Se acercaron 7 enanitos y los rodearon. 

-¿Tenemos ataúd de repuesto?- Preguntó uno. 

-Si, pero es de cristal, es lo mismo?- 

-Si claro- 

En quince minutos Blanca Mione estaba dentro del ataúd de cristal. Lo estaban por cerrar, cuando Campaginnyta habló. 

-Esperen!! Creo que tengo una solución- 

Ron, que estaba llorando desconsoladamente "Por que!! Acabo de tener una novia y me la quitan!! Noo!! Por que!!" habló: 

-¿Qué solución?- 

-Es un hechizo...alguien vio que comiera algo? Alguien le dio algo?- 

-Si! el hombre que vino hoy!!- 

-Si!!- 

-Ese!! 

-Ajá!!- 

Comenzaron a decir los enanitos. Nadie escuchaba a Campaginnyta en ese momento, así que le murmuró algo a Ron, este apuntó con su varita a ella y Campaginnyta se transformó del tamaño real de un ser humano, excepto que con alas. 

-wow!! No sabía que podías hacer eso!!- Dijo sorprendido Potter Pan. 

-Después hablaremos, ahora...¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Qué le dio a Hermione?- 

-Lord Vodemort- 

-mmm..y que le dio?- 

-Una manzana...- 

-Oh! Rayos! El conjuro de la manzana envenenada! No se como curarlo..solamente una persona con los mayores conocimientos de Nunca Jamás lo sabe...- 

-¿¡Quién!?- Preguntaron todos desesperados. 

-El Capitán Gancho..- 

Campaginnyta voló hacia el barco, y se encontró con Draco. 

-Hey..Draco..- Le dijo. 

-Mi amor platónico!!- Saludó el tratando de abrazarla. 

-Eh..si si...dime, puedes preguntarle a el Capitán Gancho cual es la cura del conjuro de la manzana envenenada?- 

Draco la miró horrorizado. -¿A quién le han hecho eso?- 

-A Hermione- Respondió ella. 

-Oh...no! mi pobre segundo amor platónico!- 

-¿Qué no estas con Pansy?- 

-Mi tercer amor platón..- 

-Si si si ya entiendo...- Lo interrumpió. -estee..puedes preguntarle y me lo dices?- 

-Claro!- 

Draco fue hacia dentro del camarote del Capitán Gancho. Luego de unos minutos salió. 

-Tengo esta poción, la hice recién, todo por ti y por Hermione...- Dijo esperando un beso. 

"iack! Que asco" Pensó Campaginnyta. 

-Eh..gracias!..la beberá y se podrá bien no?- Dijo arrebatándole la poción. 

-No, su príncipe azul tiene que beberla y después besarla en los labios, que no lees cuentos de fantasía nunca?- 

-ehh..no...adiós!- 

Se alejó mientras Draco le gritaba. –Tal vez yo sea su príncipe azul! Tal vez tenga que ir!- 

Cuando llegó nuevamente a la casa de Blanca Mione, todos la estaban esperando ansiosos. 

-¿y? ¿Cómo curarla hermanita?- Preguntó Ron. 

-Primero, desaparéceme la alas por favor, estoy harta de ser un hada..- Ron obedeció y le quitó las alas pronunciando unas palabras con su varita apuntando a la chica. Harry la vio por primera vez, como..no como una hada..si no como..una chica..y muy linda. 

-Bueno, llámenme Ginny, ya que no soy un hada, ahora..- Comenzó a hablar y les explicó lo que había dicho Draco. 

-Entonces yo tengo que beberrla!!- Dijo Viktor. 

-Claro que no!! Yo tengo que beberla! ¿Eres necio?- 

-Yo la beberré- 

-Yo- 

-YO!!- 

-NO!! YO!!!- 

-BASTA!!- Dijo Harry. –Bébanla los dos, y los dos la besaran, además así sabremos quien debe quedarse con Hermione no?- 

Los dos chicos asintieron y bebieron un poco de la poción. 

Krum se acercó y beso a Hermione en los labios (Los enanitos miraban a Krum con asco). 

Se alejó un poco cruzando los brazos y sonriendo "Ya de seguro despertará" Pensó el....Pero nada pasó. 

-Ja!! Te dije!!- Dijo Ron. El se acercó quitando a Krum de su camino y beso a Hermione. Esta vez los enanitos miraban esperanzados a Ron. 

A los pocos segundos Blanca Mione despertó lentamente. Abrió completamente sus ojos y miró alrededor. 

-¿Qué..?- 

-Hermione!!- Dijo Ron abrazándola y besándola. Hermione, aunque no sabía por que tanto alboroto, respondió gustosa al beso de Ron. 

-Así que el pelirrrojo es tu prríncipe azul..- 

-¿Eh?- Preguntó Hermione confusa. Le explicaron todo. Se puso un poco roja al saber lo del príncipe azul, pero por lo menos había despertado. 

-Sáquenme de esta cosa, siento que estoy muerta- Dijo mirando el ataúd. Los enanitos comenzaron a festejar que Hermione había despertado. 

Cuando todos se calmaron pasaron a la casa de Blanca Mione, y tomaron algo con los enanitos. Blanca Mione y el zorro subieron a la habitación a buscar algo, Krum estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras que Ginny trataba de animarlo. Harry no dejaba de mirar a Ginny como si nunca la hubiera visto antes. Ginny se percató de esto y miró a Potter Pan extrañada. 

-¿Sucede algo?- 

-emm..no..es que el cambio de hada a humano te sienta muy bien..- 

-Gra..gracias..- Dijo ella un poco roja. Krum dijo que tenía que ir a lavarse la cara. Harry se sentó en el lugar de Krum al lado de Ginny, provocando que esta se sonrojada. 

-Tengo que decirte algo..nunca me di cuenta de la hermosa chica que tenía a mi lado- 

Ginny miró para todos lados -¿Quién?- 

Harry sonrió y le respondió con un beso en los labios. Se escuchó un sollozo de Krum, que los estaba observando. 

-Que felices serrán!! Todo el mundo encuentrra al serr amado!! Menos yo..lo eh encontrrado, perro ella no me ama..- 

-Vamos Krum, sabes que no te podemos ayudar con esto, primero por que no podemos manejar los sentimientos de Hermione, y segundo, Ron es mi mejor amigo, y el hermano de Ginny, y hablando de ayudar..NUNCA NOS DISTE NADA A CAMBIO DE CUANDO TE ENCONTRAMOS EN EL BOSQUE!!- 

-Es cierto!!- Dijo Ginny. 

-Emm..bueno...tomen...¡Parra que lo quierro ahorra! Todo esta perrdido..además me mantienen mis padrres..- 

Dijo entregándoles una bolsa con mucho dinero a cada uno. Cuando se dice mucho..es MUCHO!!. 

-GRACIAS!! ESTO ES GENIAL!!- 

-SI!! NUNCA PENSE TENER TANTO DINERO!!- 

En ese momento bajaron Hermione y Ron de la mano. 

-Adiós!- Dijo Ron. 

-Adiós enanos!- Les saludó Blanca Mione a sus enanitos. –Gracias por todo! Algún día volveré- 

-¿a dónde vas?- Preguntaron muchos enanitos. 

-Se va con su príncipe azul, a quien sabe donde- Le contestó Ron. Krum lloró más que antes: "Marica.." Pensó Harry. 

Se despidieron de todos y subieron al caballo negro de Ron. –Adiós!! Nos vemos!! Les mandaremos lechuzas!!- Gritaba Ron. 

Así, Blanca Mione y el zorro vivieron felices para siempre, al igual que Harry y Ginny, en Nunca Jamás. Viktor Krum llevó a todos los enanitos a su casa y así tendría entretención. 

***FIN*** 

Para el que no entendió los personajes: 

Hermione = Blanca Mione = blanca nieves 

Krum = Un príncipe 

Ron = El zorro 

Harry = Potter Pan =Peter Pan 

Ginny = Campaginnyta = Campanita 

Cho = Wendy-Chang = Wendy 

Snape = Capitán Gancho = Capitán Garfio 

Draco = "Vasallo" De Snape = Draco (no me acuerdo el nombre del personaje) 

Voldemort = El "brujo" que le da la manzana envenenada a Hermione. 

REVIEW!! Tal vez le hago continuación, gracias Cristal!! =). 

Mari


End file.
